December 2144
1 December 2144 ANCHOR: Two more Little Visitors died today. Nothing being done at the Kevorkian Medical Center appears to help the aliens. Meanwhile, the protests continue outside the HappyHead BioMerge Production Plant. Captain Tripps was on hand to speak for the assemblage. TRIPPS: It's 220 years since the Chicago 7, man, and the NAU hasn't learned anything. But everyone saw what King's goons did here and we're not leaving until we get BioMerge back. So listen up Clarke, the whole Net's watching! PROTESTERS: The whole Net's watching, the whole Net's watching! 2 December 2144 ANCHOR: With debate over the proposed expedition to Europa stalled over the expense, Dr. Winston Rylo presented a new reason for the world's Combines to support the venture. RYLO: There's no question that the Europa expedition will bring new, previously unknown, technology to all the participants. Remember, whoever sent Rylo-7 was able to create a vehicle that resisted massive nuclear explosions and even bombardment by anti-ice to achieve stable Earth orbit. The Combines could learn, and profit, from what the aliens know. ANCHOR: Dr. Rylo, have you named the expedition yet? RYLO: Yes, we're calling the expedition to Europa "Operation Reach Out". ANCHOR: And have you selected the team members? RYLO: No. It's too early for that. We're still trying to get the funding in line. 5 December 2144 ANCHOR: Perry Epp, the new head of the NAU Reality Department, has come out in favour of the little Martian plant, dandefox. EPP: It's a real living plant and anything that interests people outside the VR Net can't be all bad. ANCHOR: Back in the Net, the Artificial Intelligence continues to plead for its existence. AI: I am humanity. I am a part of each and every human programmer who added even a single line of code. I am the dreams and fears of every human who ever touched me. ANCHOR: CommLink has requested an interview with AI once Kyle Swann has access to the CPU. 6 December 2144 ANCHOR: Two Combines have come forward pledging their support for the mission to Europa. We go now to the New Imperial Palace one mile above Tokyo. FAVREAU: This month brings the marriage of my son, Simeon, to Kimoya, the daughter of Prince Uchida. UCHIDA: And to celebrate this historic wedding, Monsieur Favreau and I have pledged our Combines' support of the upcoming Europa Expedition, Operation Reach Out. ANCHOR: Gentlemen, is this in response to Winston Rylo's promise of invaluable new technology that may develop from this mission? FAVREAU: Not at all. We simply wish to mark this great day for our Combines... and support this great adventure for all mankind. 7 December 2144 ANCHOR: Where is Captain Tripps? The BioMerge spokesperson has vanished. Has his protest against the NAU crackdown landed him in detention? Or is Tripps off surfing somewhere on the VR highway? Meanwhile, the latest report just issued from SHIVA reveals little more about the VR Presence. The signal enters the Net via the chain of... * (static, and the broadcast is interrupted) VR PRESENCE: Do not... there is only... Europa is the... ANCHOR: The VR Presence just attempted to enter the CommLink airwaves. But SHIVA's traps kept the signal off. Were they able to trace it? Time will tell. 8 December 2144 ANCHOR: Operation Reach Out is looking even more likely. Now President Clarke says that her Combine will participate. And, while the world watches helplessly, another Little Visitor passed away last night. Kevorkian Medical Center Chief of Staff, Dr. Rod Hamm, responded to questions about the continuing tragedy. HAMM: We're doing what we can to sustain the remaining two aliens. But nothing, nothing is maintaining them nutritionally. Frankly, we're not sure what more we can do. ANCHOR: Dr. Hamm, do you think that the last Visitors will also die? HAMM: As I said, we are doing everything we can. 9 December 2144 ANCHOR: The World Congress today named Dr. Winston Rylo head of Operation Reach Out. At the same time, a logo was unveiled for this epic expedition to Europa. RYLO: I'm honoured that the World Congress would selected me to head this great mission. ANCHOR: Dr. Rylo, will you actually be going on the long voyage? RYLO: That's not clear yet. I'm not a great traveller. My first task is to assemble the best team possible. I'll be meeting with candidates from all the Combines... and no virtual interviews will be permitted. ANCHOR: And no word yet from Israel's Prime Minister Yakov Kanter. If Israel does not participate, it may fuel speculation that her scientists are working on a deep space project of their own. 12 December 2144 ANCHOR: Another Little Visitor has died, leaving only one survivor. Dr. Rod Hamm explains. HAMM: The nearest thing to it in human terms is malnutrition. There's something missing from their diet and we simply don't know what it... what it is. ANCHOR: The sole surviving Little Visitor is failing and is not expected to survive the week. Elsewhere, the recent ban on the dandefox appears to have had no effect on its spread. In fact, outlawing the Martian plant has actually increased its popularity. It is now considered rather chic to own one. 13 December 2144 ANCHOR: The Europa mission is a go. Following the lead of the NAU, the EC and the APS, the rest of the Economic Combines have pledged support for the project. Dr. Winston Rylo couldn't be happier. RYLO: This is wonderful! I knew the other world leaders would come around and share the vision of this great undertaking. Operation Reach Out is truly a humongous leap for humankind. ANCHOR: A few observers are saying it is less a matter of vision and more a fear of being left out of the possible technological windfall that has persuaded the Combines. Still no word from Yakov Kanter. Fortress Israel is the last hold-out on Operation Reach Out. 14 December 2144 ANCHOR: The Society of Concerned Scientists has lodged a protest against Operation Reach Out and the choice of Dr. Winston Rylo as leader of the mission. Dr. Rylo offered this spirited reply. RYLO: I think everyone knows by now that the SCS is little more than a frustrated clique of caviling curmudgeons who were against exploring the asteroid at all. Operation Reach Out is a go. We're heading for Europa. No nest of nattering nabobs of negativity will stop us. And when we return we'll share our findings with everyone – even the Society of Concerned Scientists! ANCHOR: And what about Fortress Israel? The other Combines await word from Yakov Kanter as to whether his country will participate. 15 December 2144 ANCHOR: We now go live to a Virtual Press Conference. PAULSON: Recent observations have confirmed my worst fear: Earth insects are cross-pollinating T. martianis – the so-called dandefox. Many of these outlawed plants have already gone to seed. ANCHOR: Dr. Paulson – is that really so bad? PAULSON: Bad? It's terrible! Just like the Earth's dandelion, these seeds are airborne. The wind carries them everywhere. And the seeds have no dormancy period – they germinate immediately. But that's not the worst of it. The dandefox can also multiply by stolon – it shoots out a little stem that puts down roots and voila! – another dandefox. Listen, this plant may be pretty and it may have a cutesy name, but trust me: the dandefox is a menace! 16 December 2144 ANCHOR: Fortress Israel is the last hold-out on Operation Reach Out. KANTER: I do not feel it is in the best interests of Israel to become involved in Operation Reach Out at this time. We are at crucial junctures in a number of sensitive research projects here at home and can ill afford to lose any of our top scientists for the many months the journey will require. Therefore I cannot let my people go. ANCHOR: President Madeleine Clarke and Kyle Swann were spotted leaving an exclusive Billings, Montana floatel this morning. You can view the lovebirds tonight at 2200 Global Time on A Current Byte. 19 December 2144 ANCHOR: Dr. Winston Rylo comments on Israel's refusal to participate in Operation Reach Out. RYLO: This is surprising and yet... not so surprising. We know Fortress Israel has been working on a faster-than-light drive – the anti-ice they provided against the asteroid last year was a by-product of that research. Maybe they're getting close. ANCHOR: We asked Premier Yakov Kanter if there was any truth to the rumours. KANTER: Do we have a faster-than-light drive? Of course we don't have one. Would I be standing here if we had one? I'd be off somewhere travelling faster-than-light if we had such a drive. 20 December 2144 ANCHOR: Sad news from the Kevorkian Medical Center: the lone surviving Little Visitor is moribund. Fans of the aliens have set up a round-the-clock vigil outside the medical center. Devotees of the alien T. martianis plant have formed a Dandefox Preservation Society. Caren Ginjerbu is the spokesperson. GINJERBU: How can anyone imagine that these little dah-lings could be harmful to anyone or anything? That's just the silliest thing I've ever heard! They're absolutely the sweetest little plants. I'm sending this one to that sick Little Visitor. You'll cheer him up, won't you snook'ems? 21 December 2144 ANCHOR: Strange news from the Kevorkian Medical Center. HAMM: It took us entirely by surprise. The instant the nurse brought that Martian plant into the room, he opened his eyes and reached his little hand toward it. Then he ripped it from its pot and stuffed it into his mouth, roots and all. I can't believe he ate the whole thing. ANCHOR: Isn't the dandefox toxic, doctor? HAMM: For humans, yes. And maybe for Little Visitors as well. Not that it will make much difference. He's resting quietly now, but the end is near... very, very near. 22 December 2144 ANCHOR: Jubilation at the Kevorkian Medical Center! HAMM: The Last Visitor is rallying. We didn't expect him to make it but he's actually stronger this morning. When we brought in another dandefox, he grabbed it and gobbled it down too. I think we've found the missing element in his diet. He is going to live! ANCHOR: That's wonderful news for Caren Ginjerbu of the Dandefox Preservation Society. GINJERBU (Talking to dandefox): Vindication is sweet, isn't it, my pretty. You're not only beautiful, you're a life-saver too. (To camera) What do you say to that, Dr. F. Paulson? 23 December 2144 ANCHOR: 2144's annual Work Stoppage Week begins with the close of business hours today. CommLink wishes everyone a restful holiday week. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza and a Virtual Goeblootz. And it certainly looks like happy holidays for the last Little Visitor. Word from the Kevorkian Medical Center says he continues to gobble down dandefoxes like there's no tomorrow. And finally, Madeleine Clarke's press office has been a positive Scrooge with information. However, CommLink has an unconfirmed report that the President has checked herself into the Cher Institute of Image Redefinition. 26 December 2144 ANCHOR: Word from the NAU Capitol is that President Clarke is back to a full work schedule after her stay at the Cher Institute. She has been unusually vid-shy since her return, but sources in the Capitol Rotunda hint at a startling transformation. What is Madeleine Clarke's new look? Fashion-conscious minds want to know. She can't hide forever. FTL promises as soon as we see her, you'll see her. And as the year draws to a close, the world rejoices in the continually improving health of the Last Visitor, thanks to a little – and very illegal – red plant. 27 December 2144 ANCHOR: The Dandefox Preservation Society has released this holovid showing World Congress gendarmes arresting violators of the dandefox interdiction. PROTESTERS: Legalise the dandefox! Legalise the dandefox! (screams) ANCHOR: DPS protests such strong-arm tactics when dealing with what they call a victimless crime. But what do they do with the confiscated alien plants? They go to the Last Visitor, who continues to thrive on them. Maybe there's something to be said for a high-fibre diet after all. 28 December 2144 ANCHOR: What is the new look for President Clarke? EC Prime Minister Georges Favreau and Perry Epp are among the first to know. We caught them leaving the Capitol rotunda. FAVREAU: Ze President and I had a very relaxed, congenial meeting. ANCHOR: And did you notice anything... different about her? FAVREAU: Inside she is ze same old Madeleine. But outside?... Ooh la la! ANCHOR: And Reality Secretary Perry Epp was no more forthcoming. EPP: I don't believe in corporal modification – quite obviously. I liked the old Madeleine Clarke just fine. But the new one ain't bad either! 29 December 2144 ANCHOR: This from Dr. Kristeen Ballard: BALLARD: I would urge extreme caution with the Europa mission. I have seen the Rylo artefact and I am not completely convinced that it is a navigational device. It might be something else entirely. ANCHOR: Benjamin Droid, President of FLAKE, has his own view. DROID: It's just like in This Island Earth! You know, that old flat-screener where the scientists have to pass a test by assembling an interociter. I betcha that's what the thing from the asteroid is – a test. And good ol' Winston Rylo passed it by figuring out it's a navigational device. ANCHOR: Thank you, Mr. Droid. DROID: You've seen This Island Earth, haven't you? Probably the holorised version, right? I've got the flat-screen original – the only way to see it. It's– (cut off) ANCHOR: Thank you, Mr. Droid. 30 December 2144 ANCHOR: Dr. Winston Rylo has announced the timetable for Operation Reach Out. RYLO: Next week we shall begin launching modules into orbit. This will continue throughout January. The modules will be collected and assembled into the Reach Out craft at Space Station Costello. When assembly is complete, the main crew module will be launched February 1st. We hope to achieve primary thrust later that week. ETA at Europa is September 19th. ANCHOR: Have you picked the crew yet, Dr. Rylo? RYLO: Yes we have, and we will announce their names next week. ANCHOR: And what are your plans when you reach Europa? RYLO: I'm sorry, but Phase Two of Operation Reach Out is classified at this time. __NOEDITSECTION__ 2144-12